Towards the Past, Far from the Future
by primaaryet
Summary: I accidentally delete the story. But this is still the old one with just few revisions. What if the soul within Yuuri is not just the soul of Julia but something more.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**Prologue:**

'This cannot be happening. No, this is not true, I am just dreaming. I am just seeing things. Th-this is only because of the sleepless night that I have. Please tell me, it must not be true. It is impossible.'

"W-Why there was so much blood?"

There in the ground, two men crying over a body of another man. It was a man that he knows very well and has deep attachment with.

I tried to get closer to get to the scene, to ask them that it was not real that it was one of their pranks and that he is just playing dead. But it seems that my body is not moving, I am stuck into the ground, no coherent thought passed through my head but only the words.

'Please, tell me it's not true.'

'Please, tell me it's not true.'

'Please, tell me it's not true.'

'Please, tell me it's not true.'

Then I tried again to move towards that awful scene. Praying, pleading to all gods that I am hallucinating from the sleepless nights. As I move closer, my body shiver, shiver not for the cold but the lost of warmth that the still person in the ground always has. And when I reached them, I tried to touch him, to feel his warmth that always radiate from him.

'It's too cold…'

I tried to reason; maybe he found something that can keep his body heat, after all he is the water manipulator. So, I tried to wake him, up.

"N-Ne, stop faking it, get up. You cannot let me believe that you are dead. It is one of your tricks. Please, get up, you are already scaring me. I'll do anything for you to get up, and tell me that "I got you"."

I keep repeating this for hours, nudging him to wake up. Then I look at the blonde man who is beside me, I could see the tears in his eyes but it did not fall.

"Shinou, please tell Sai to stop this."

Shinou just look at me, and shake his head. I could see him trembling.

"Daikenja, his dead."

Many minutes that have passed, before the message penetrate deep within my mind and another minute or so to comprehend what have said. I closed my fist, drawing blood in them.

"No!!"

"No!! It was just a nightmare, nothing else." Repeated by the reincarnated Daikenja, Murata Ken inside his head.

But deep in his conscious mind, he knows that it is not just a nightmare. But something in his mind telling him that it was a dream and nothing more, but then why does he doubt. Doubting his dreams, and his self, but what is there to doubt.

"I know it is much more than just a dream."

He sighs, and then makes himself comfortable in his bed.

"But what is in that dream that is different?"

'I'll just think about it tomorrow.' And then he let his eyelids shut and let Morpheus take him into the world of sleep.

Not noticing the small bead of light in his forehead, and its growing radiance.

"Forgive me dear friend, for doing this."

Then a blue light surrounded the body of the sleeping Great Sage.

"I would not let you feel the pain, again."

And then he is no more, like the wind.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Chapter One

Yuuri's Point of View

Yuuri is in his room, lying in his bed staring at the spectacular sight right in front of him. Wolfram asleep with his daughter, cuddled together.

'It is such a sweet sight, and it is the first time that I let Greta sleep with us. I should have done it sooner, it seems that Wolfram tends to be a less aggressive when he is with Greta and it includes the bed. I should tell Greta to sleep with us, every night then.

'I should have thought about it a while ago.' Thought Yuuri.

A sight like this must be etched in his memories.

He stretched his body, minding his two asleep companions. I should start to get up before Gunter comes into their chamber, and destroy the peaceful sight.

He sighs "Time to get up."

When he reached his bath, and soak to the chest height water. His mind comes back to the dreams that he have.

"It's likely more a nightmare than dream."

It is a disturbing dream; I could feel the emotions rolling on their persons. I could not see their faces, but I know that they are both on tears. The dream stopped when a man came, I find his aura familiar, but I could not point it out whose aura belongs to.

"I just know that he is familiar."

"Cheater!" the voice of Wolfram, stops his stupor.

"Who is familiar?!" Wolfram, in his barely clothed self, came charging in and ready to pound Yuuri.

"Yuuri, wimp!?"

"E-Eh! Wolfram! It's nothing" Yuuri replied nervously while trying to get away from the hold of Wolfram.

"And don't call me 'wimp'!" Yuuri added.

"What are you not telling, wimp?" Wolfram glared at Yuuri; conveying his message with his glare alone.

Save by the voice of Gunter, more likely screaming.

"HEIKA!"

He released a sighed of relief, and thank Shinou and Gunter for his impeccable timing.

When he turned around, to face Wolfram and said "Time to go."

He left the bath, and prepares himself for the tiring day.

Wolfram von Beilfeild's Point of View

"What is wrong with the wimp?" He mutters to himself. He is in the library, waiting for Greta to start their etiquette lesson.

"So, you have notice it too." Conrad's voice startled him.

"Lord Weller, what are you doing here?" Wolfram asked; it is rarely when Conrad is here within the palace at this time. He usually trains his men, after relieving of his of duty of the wimp's babysitter.

'If I could call it as a relief.' Wolfram thought haughtily.

"I am here to ask you something about the strange behavior of Yuuri, in the past few days." Conrad gracefully walked inside the library and settled himself to one of the comfortable armchairs.

"So, what give you the idea that I have?" he asked cockily.

"Wolfram"

"Fine, it seems that he is not sleeping well at night."

"Wolfram"

"Alright, already. I think he is having a nightmare and that troubles him." He looked the scenery outside the window of the library.

"Lord Weller, what did you notice to the wimp's behavior?" he asked, he wanted to know what is happening especially about his fiancée. And who is better to ask Conrad, the wimp's confidant.

"I just find it strange that there are bags in his eyes and that he seem unlikely his usual self. He seems to be trying to be cheerful, and also I notice that he is keeping to himself a lot lately." Conrad explained.

"Did you talked about it to the Great Sage – Murata?" he asked. For it would be the wise move for them to follow. After all, the Great Sage knows everything.

"No, not yet. But it also seems that the Great Sage is not in his usual self also. And I think I should have informed first Gwendal, before I made an action."

Wolfram just nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Weller for telling me about this."

Conrad nodded and starts to leave the library when the door opened and admit the wimp and their daughter for the etiquette lesson.

"Conrad!" Yuuri was startled.

"What are you doing here, should be in the training grounds?"

"I am here just to talk to Wolfram, and your Majesty what about your lessons with Gunter?"

"I am here just to bring Greta to Wolfram, then I'll leave."

--


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Shinou Heika's Point of View

It has been so long since I have seen him.

It has been so long since I have felt his warmth.

It has been so long since I have seen his smile.

It has been so long… So long… How many years?

Years that I have stop counting, too many have pass and yet one thing remains.

So overwhelming of this feeling that it is the most constant in this life; the desire to see him; to be with him; to be near with him once again.

And I know nothing more…

But why?  
He's here… here… and near… yet so far away…

But why the chains that bound me in this place, won't let me go?!

Why?

Why do I suffer like this?

Why I can't reach him? Why can we not be once again like in the past?

To be once again united…

Is this not one of the reasons that I bound myself to this realm?  
To wait for him, for I know that he will return.

"Fool, you are nothing more than an object in this place. Bound by your own wishes, yet once you try to free yourself their will be no freedom to give." This statement echoes in the dark void that Shinou Heika is in.

"No! You lie!"

He would not believe anything that this voice said.

"Lies, you spit lies and nothing more. Why do I believe such creature of yourself who only tell lies?!" he said calmly.

"I tell no lies, I only tell the truth. I have no reason to lie to you for there would be no advantages, no benefits."

"Even so, I will not believe you…"

"For what reason not to believe in me… I have not been your companion since you are bound to this dark void?"

Shinou Heika did not any reply but in his mind, he answered.

'For if I believe you then I will have nothing to hope for.'


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Yuuri Shibuya's Point of View

'I wonder what would my life would be, if I have not been born to be the Maou?'

This is the subject of Yuuri's thought while Gunter is relentlessly giving him the history of the previous Maou, particularly the 14th Maou Heika.

'Would I be in the Baseball Team?'

'Or would I be friends with Murata?"

"Hmm…"

"Yuuri Heika!" Gunter whining voice disturb his thoughts.

"Are you not listening, Yuuri Heika?"

"E-Eh, G-Gunter…"

"Yes, Yuuri Heika?"

"N-Nothing, Gunter… C-Continue with the lesson…"

If Yuuri tell Gunter that he wants to have a break with his study. He will endlessly whine of 'Yuuri Heika does not want to spend his time with Gunter, with his loyal servant.' He does not want that to happen anytime soon. He wanted to have a relaxing day today with Gunter's lesson and the never-ending signing papers. Even if his mind does not focus at all of what he is doing.

But he will try to project the face of interest, or maybe he could do just that without the pretension.

"Hey, Gunter, can you tell me how Shin Makoku came to be?"

When he first see the sign of whining of Gunter, he said immediately.

"P-ParticularlyaboutShinouHeika"

"Maou Heika, its wonderful that you are taking interest now in your study. Your loyal servant is so happy."

Gunter in this emotional state likes to hug him to death, and cry in his shoulder.

Taking action.

"Please, Gunter. Tell me the story of Shinou Heika."

"Of course, Heika"


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Yuuri's Point of View

I just come out of the study, after with Gunter's study.

After hearing the stories about Shinou, and the Daikenja and according to Gunter the stories that he told me comes from a very reliable Mazoku historian at that time.

I do not know if I would believe Gunter but there is something telling me that there is something missing in the story of Shinou and Daikenja.

'Ah, I just couldn't pin point it out and its frustrating.' He put his hand on his hair and think of activities that may release his frustration.

'Should I ask Conrad to practice Baseball, if he's not that busy and if he is? Then, I should go to Murata to some Shrine visit and asks about the story of Shinou and Daikenja from the man himself, as he is the Daikenja at that time.'

I pat my head, telling myself. 'Good idea, Yuuri!'

Its time for me to look around for Conrad to ask some Baseball practice, as I just asking for the guard if he knows where Conrad is, the man that I am looking for and walk towards me.

"Conrad!" and waved at his approach towards me.

"The man that I am looking for, good timing Conrad; are you free? I would like to practice some Baseball as I am free of Gunter?" I looked at him and give him the puppy-eyed look.

"Forgive me, Heika. But I am going to the town today to do some patrol."

"Wah! Conrad, call me Yuuri! Hmm, so I just have to go my Plan B then. Be careful then on your patrol."

As I ready to leave to head to Gwendal's office to ask permission to leave the palace and go to Shinou's Shrine, I encounter Wolfram on the way.

"Wolfram, do you want to accompany me to Shinou's Shrine as I'm going there to visit Murata and Ulrike?"

"Hmm, alright as I am free today."

As I heard his answer, I grab his hand and head to Gwendal's office to inform him of our soon to be whereabouts.

After informing Gwendal of our destination, we immediately left the Blood Pledge Castle with our own mounts.


End file.
